Please Don't Be in Love with Someone Else
by BeautifullyChaotic49
Summary: Shirley recalls a time when she made the mistake of thinking that Nunnally was Lelouch's girlfriend.


Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or any of the characters.

A/N: This is just something that popped into my head. ^_^

Please Don't Be In Love with Someone Else

In the student council room, two happy girls sat together making paper cranes. Nunnally was trying to teach Shirley how to fold a perfect crane.

"They say that if you fold a thousand of them, your wish will come true" said Nunnally with a smile. "Shirley, if you don't mind me asking, if you could wish for anything, what would it be?"

"Hm...If i could wish for anything..." mused Shirley.

_It would be to be with Lulu forever..._thought Shirley as she blushed. _But i can't tell her that...it's too embarrassing...but its Nunna...i can tell her anything..._

No, not everything. At least not one thing in particular regarding when she first realized she liked Lulu and met Nunnally for the first time...

She had thought of Nunnally as her rival.

~.~

Back then, when Shirley wanted to find out more about Lelouch and unintentionally started to fall for him, she hadn't met Nunnally. She didn't even know that Nunnally existed. At least, not until one particular afternoon.

Shirley had just finished classes and was on her way to the student council room when she spotted Lelouch sitting on a bench with his back toward her. Deciding to say hello, she walked over to him and noticed that he was on the phone. But before she could reach him, she heard the words.

"I love you too, Nunnally" said Lelouch into the phone.

Shirley froze. _What?_

"I promise that I'll be over there as soon as the council meeting is done so that we could go out for dinner tonight, ok?", said Lelouch to the person on the other side of the phone.

_Wait...what? Lulu...has a girlfriend? _

"Ok, I'll see you later then, Nunnally..." continued Lelouch. "Love you, bye"

As Shirley heard this, she quickly turned around and ran to hide behind a pillar. She then watched as Lelouch, apparently unaware that she had even been behind, made his way toward the Student Council room.

_No way...Lulu is in love with someone...with...with a girl named Nunnally...so this means...this means Lulu could never return my feeling now..._

Shirley felt so sad she felt like crying but decided that here and now wasn't the time for that. She would go to that meeting and act like everything is alright...because it was...right...?

~.~

Throughout the meeting, Shirley did her best to keep a cheery face, but every time she glanced at Lelouch, she would feel like crying. Nevertheless, she was able to keep her facade up well enough to not let anyone notice. At least, that's what she thought until after the meeting, while everyone was leaving, Milly called for her to stay behind.

Once everyone left, Milly turned to Shirley and asked, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, nothing's the matter. Why?" replied Shirley.

"Shirley, I know something is bothering you. You didn't seem like your usual cheery self. I also noticed that every time you looked at Lelouch, your eyes would get teary...What happened? Did Lelouch tell you something?"

"N-No. Lulu didn't tell me anything..."but as she said this, she felt her eyes begin to sting again...

Milly gave her a look that said, 'i know you're lying...'

"We are not leaving here until you tell me" stated Milly.

Shirley sighed. There was no avoiding the prez now...

"Do you...do you know a girl named Nunnally?" asked Shirley.

"Nunnally?"

"I heard Lulu on the phone... and...and..." she could feel her face get hot "Lulu said that he loved her!" cried Shirley.

Milly was a bit surprised at first, but then smiled, mischievous one too.

"Yeah, i know a girl named Nunnally." said Milly. "Lulu's entire world revolves around her. He loves her dearly and would do anything for her..."

Shirley felt even worse.

"You should meet her" said Milly.

"What?" asked a teary Shirley.

"I said, you should meet your rival in love. How else would you know if you can compete with her if you don't meet her?"

"I-I can't do that!" cried Shirley.

"Oh yes you can. You need to tell her that you love Lelouch and tell Lelouch that you love him, too. How else would you know if you have a chance with him or not? Go for it!" replied a cheery Milly.

"I can't!" replied Shirley. "I can't walk up to Lelouch's girlfriend and tell her that i love her boyfriend!"

"Ok fine, but at least tell Lelouch that you love him."

"N-no!"

"Yes, you will. Trust me" winked Milly. "Nunnally's birthday is coming up, and you and i are going to go see her, ok? And while we are there, the most important thing for you to do is to tell Lelouch that you love him, ok?"

"Prez...i can't do that...i just can't..."

"Yes you will! I already told you to just trust me! I know things that you don't. Everything will work out just fine!" said Milly with a thumb up.

She gave Shirley a quickhug and the both of them left the student council room together.

~.~

Shirley's dreaded day had arrived. The day that she would meet the love of Lulu's life, her rival in love, Nunnally. As she waited for Milly, she wondered what Nunnally would be like.

_She must be really pretty. I wonder if she's nice...or mean...? Is she as smart as Lulu? How did they even meet in the first place? What if i don't like her...?_

The more she thought about it, the more nervous she got.

"Yoo-hoo! Shirley!" called Milly upon arrival. "Ready to go?" Milly gestured for her to come over to her so that they could get on their way. "C'mon"

Shirley began to follow Milly. "Hey Prez? How do you know where Nunnally lives?" asked Shirley.

"She and Lelouch live together, of course" replied Milly.

"THEY WHAT?" asked a suddenly shocked Shirley. "Th-They LIVE TOGETHER?" Shirley's face heated up in what she knew was a full blown blush.

Milly giggled at her reaction. "Calm down, we're already here"

After knocking a few times, the door finally opened to reveal Sayako, the maid.

"Hello, we're here to see Nunnally." said Milly.

"Welcome Miss Milly" said Sayako to Milly, then looked at Shirley, "Young Lady" and moved aside so that they could come inside. "Lady Nunnally is in the dining room"

"And Lelouch?" asked Milly.

"Master Lelouch stepped out in an errand but he will be back soon." replied Sayako.

"Ok, that's great. C'mon Shirley, let me introduce you to Nunnally" said Milly.

Shirley felt her stomach churn. She was nervous, really nervous. What if they couldn't get along? Why wouldn't they? Well, she was in love with her boyfriend...

_No. Enough Shirley. The Prez is right, no matter what; I can't just give up on Lulu without ever really knowing for sure. If this girl is to be my rival, then so it will be!_

Shirley felt a sudden wave of determination come over her. She lifted her chin with pride and walked into the dining room, but what she saw caught her completely off guard.

She saw a young girl sitting at the table, probably younger than her. She had long, wavy caramel hair and had such a gentle face. She must have heard them come in for she turned her face toward them and smiled, a kind smile that Shirley thought added to her kind aura, but for some reason, noted Shirley, her eyes were closed. And then she saw it. The girl was not sitting in a dining chair; she was sitting on a wheel chair.

"Hello Nunnally" said Milly. "I came to wish you a Happy Birthday and to bring you something."

_She...can't walk...?_

"Hi, Milly" replied Nunnally. "Thank you very much. It's been a while since you've last stopped by"

_Why doesn't she open her eyes...?_

"Oh, that's right, I brought a friend of mines and Lelouch's as well, this is Shirley" said Milly.

"Oh, how wonderful. It's nice to meet you, Shirley. I'm Nunnally" said Nunnally with a smile.

Shirley then realized that they were talking to her.

"Oh, hi...Nunnally, it's nice to meet you too..."replied Shirley.

Milly watched as Shirley seemed lost for words. "Nunnally can't see or walk...but she gets around quite well. "Milly told her.

"O-oh..."said Shirley.

"Mhm. I have to give most of the credit to Lelouch though" said Nunnally. "He's always there for me"

_How could i have been so selfish? I...I can't take Lulu away from her...I mean, i know that just because she can't walk or see doesn't maker her impaired or anything,...but if Lulu really takes good care of her, how can i just but in...?_

"H-happy birthday Nunnally" said Shirley." I...I really hope you have many more and that we could become good friends..."

"Yes, i hope so too..." replied Nunnally with a smile.

_Lulu...belongs to her..._

They then heard the front door open and what sounded like a male voice. It was Lelouch. He had come back from his errand. He came into the dining room carrying a cake.

"Oh, hey, Milly, Shirley." He then turned towards Nunnally, "I'm back Nunnally and i brought you your cake" he said.

"Yay!" said Nunnally. "Welcome home, brother! Milly was just introducing me to Shirley. I think that we are going to be good friends"

_Brother?_

"That's great, Nunnally. I'm glad" replied Lelouch as he sat by her and placed the cake on the table.

_Wait...Brother?_

"B-Brother?" said Shirley out load unintentionally.

Lelouch and Nunnally turned toward her while Milly began to giggle at the obviously confused Shirley.

"He...she's your sister?" asked Shirley bewildered.

"Since the day Nunnally was born she has been my sister..."replied a slightly confused Lelouch. "Why? "What's the matter?"

Shirley's face then became a bright crimson again and quickly turned towards Milly. "You never told me she was his sister!"

"I told you that i knew things you didn't and that everything would turn out ok, right?" Milly told her.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Lelouch.

"Oh, Shirley just thought that-"but was cut off by Shirley's hands over her mouth"

"Nothing! I-I just didn't know that you had a sister Lulu, that's all!"

"Oh...well, i do" replied Lelouch, still not entirely convinced that was it but decided that it was probably a girl thing and that he shouldn't get involved.

"Let's have some cake!" said a cheery Nunnally.

"Yes, lets!" quickly replied Shirley.

For the rest of the evening, Shirley had to make sure that the Prez didn't tell Lelouch or Nunnally anything. It wasn't important and they didn't need to know.

~.~

Even now, Nunnally didn't need to know that at one point in time, Shirley had thought of her as an enemy. As her rival in love for her precious Lulu, in which she still was because she was the center of Lulu's universe, but at least not a romantic kind of love. Nunnally was the sweetest girl that Shirley knew and she really grew to love her like a sister.

And so, that one particular incident was best forgotten.

"What i wish for...is a secret" answered Shirley.

_Please... Don't Be In Love with Someone Else_

~.~

Fin

Well, there it is. I hope you enjoyed _


End file.
